On the Road
by Alex Moss
Summary: Clarke has been gone for months, survive alone in the woods. When travelling north away from Camp Jaha she comes upon Ice Nation warriors who had kidnapped Lexa. Thus starts the pair back on the road to forgiveness and love. Clexa. Clarke/Lexa with undertones of Raven/Abby. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Fan girling The 100 pretty hard lately. I know i have other unfinished stories so if you are following me and are annoyed that i still havent finished the others i sincerely apologise. The Wall gets me pretty hard some times.**

 **Anywho... Clexa fic, cause i mean... its Clexa... I dont own the 100 though i wish i did cause id totally write more Clexa into it for season 3. Alas Lexa is off to LA to fight zombies...**

 **Reviews are always welcome and highly encouraged. Any mistakes are my own! Got beef, let me know =)**

* * *

Turns out it was two simple sentences that continued to drive Clarke Griffin, keeping her on her feet, along with the over whelming guilt she felt when she was idle for too long. It was the first sentence spoken, first from her lips and then from Jaspers not long after that has her returning to the mountain.

Mount Weather was no longer a home, or a prison or work station. No now it was nothing but a tomb. Cold, lifeless and forgotten... no not forgotten. There was a large number, grounders and Arkers alike that would forever remember the underground station. Some more than others.

It was coming into the winter months that drove Clarke, perhaps recklessly, through the mines and into the open door of the Mountains once liveable areas. She needed clothes if nothing else to keep her warm, the leathers she wore were growing warn and the furs she had collected over the previous months she didn't know how to fashion into clothing.

The smell was strong and it seemed almost like it drove at Clarke in waves but she refused to let her stomach roll, knowing the smell intimately and accepting it for what it was. Death. Death she had caused. Killed the many to save the few. It was backwards even to her and she was the one that pulled the lever.

Innocent children, teenagers, parents who didn't deserve there fate remained now nothing but decomposing flesh and hallowing bones. Rotted skin beneath festering clothes. Looking upon it now, even after so long, with faces unrecognisable, Clarke could tell. She did not know there names, but each bodies face remained even in death in the blondes mind.

Swallowing Clarke pushed on through the hall littered with purification and up into the dorms. Avoiding the rooms she knew held the worst of her memories, held but did not contain. That would have been too easy, to simply walk out of a place and forget. She moved into some of the less ransacked of 'homes' going through draws to find clothes, that's really all she needed. And Ink and paper.

It didn't take long for the young woman to find what she needed. Clothes, tight fitting but thick that would keep her warm and still allow her to wear her leathers. One making warmth and the other protecting it. She put on some tight leggings and a shirt before pulling her leathers back on. This would do for now as she shoves the rest of her bounty in her hide pack before slinging it back over her shoulder.

Travelling back, retracing her steps the words seem to shimmer in her mind again. Words that she almost choked on. She tried hard not to think of them, to remember the woman she spoke them to first or that sorrow in the man's eyes, accusing. But she had to, her mind forced her to face the reality of it.

 _What did you do?_

Jaspers words still ring in her ears. She hadn't realised it until now, months later, just how those words can cut sharper than any knife. _What had she done?_ She knew full well what she had done, she had killed hundreds of innocent men woman and children. Again.

Suddenly realisation hits her and grudgingly months of hate and resentment are forced out of her body, her soul, like the tide from sands only this time the tide doesn't turn and come back. No this time it leaves the beach dry and empty and nothing but sand, each grain a face or word said in heated anger or resentment. In fury and rage.

What Clarke had done was chose her people. Choose her head over her heart. She was not a cruel person to kill so many just to make it easier for her. She killed them to save her people. It was the logical step, the smart solution. Neither death by irradiation or blood loss was quick in this case and both were agonising The only solace Clarke gets from this is that irradiation killed a lot faster than having marrow removed.

Outside now, in the clean cold air where her head can clear, is where Clarke comes to yet another realisation. She had made the exact same choice for the exact same reason as Lexa herself had. She chose her head over her heart to save her people. She wanted to hate, to resent, but it was all gone, its all left in the underground station.

No longer can Clarke blame the Grounders Commander for the choices she made, for the choices Clarke herself made. She had no one to blame but herself, but blame she did. Every single day, ever single hour and minute she was awake. She had pulled the lever. She had saved none but herself and Lexa from the missile. Lexa wasn't heartless, she was simply right more often than Clarke wanted to admit.

"Float you Clarke." She muttered to herself, she was alone still as always since the day she had left the camp. Saved her people from death only to leave them to there own devices. She was coward and she knew it, she just didn't know why no one else couldn't see it before now. She hadn't wanted to be a leader. Born into it, Lexa had told her.

Shortly after Clarke had left Camp Jaha she had tossed her gun and scavenged First she made a spear for the benefit of its feeble protection. Then she had come across an abandoned camp site. One of the grounders camps. She had only managed to come up with another dagger, totalling three now.

For a few days it was nothing but Clarke and her spear. She had survived one of the 'scaly panthers' and so had food but she was not so good and drying meat and the cooked stuff refused to last long unspoiled. It was when she couldn't sleep that she stumbled upon a grounder village. Small and not very well protected by the few warriors that were there.

It must have been a celebration night or something as Clarke was able to sneak into the village and take a small amount of food, a bow with a quiver of arrows and a old slightly rusted sword and sheathe. This was her saving grace. The petty theft of a few crucial items early in her exile.

Now she stands with her back again, and for the last time she hopes, to the doors of the hell that is Mount Weather. Bow in hand arrow knocked but not ready, this is how she travelled. She had spent my a day simply practising with the bow and, then when she deemed herself good enough the sword.

Moving away finally Clarke slipped back into the dark of the woods knowing it isn't safe in the open, from either her own people or Lexa's. The alliance was technically broken the moment Lexa made her deal though from observations Clarke had made it seemed tentatively still in place. There were no threats to the Ark or attempts of combat made.

Grounders left the Arkers alone and the Arkers stayed to themselves. In fact from the few times Clarke had spied from the safety of the tree line it seemed like the Arkers were well off for themselves. They continued to salvage and build things to accommodate there numbers. A pavilion was raised for food preparation when the hunters were successful. The graveyard was few in occupants.

Moving deeper and deeper into the woods Clarke took the time think. She wasn't in need of food right now or a camping space as it was still early so she let her mind wander. Wondering about her mother, and the Blake siblings. She even wondered how Jasper was before shaking her head deciding she had no right after what she chose to do to him.

She passed by where she had stashed her furs and food picking them up and stringing them over her shoulders without hardly missing a step. She was aiming to move farther from Camp Jaha. She couldn't stay around any longer, she wanted to put the Camp and its inhabitants out of her mind and the best way to do that was to leave for good.

 **Camp Jaha**

"Bell, you seen Lincoln?" Octavia asks of her brother who had been dozing by the gate where she usually ate his lunch between his shifts as a guardsmen. Today like most days was slow and he was taking his time on break as Miller stood and peered out into the tree-line

"He went out with the hunters this morning early. Think he has been going stir crazy in here. He said to tell you that he could be home around noon. Kane still wants to pick his brain about how bad these winters are here." Bellamy explains with a slight sigh at being disturbed.

"Thanks. I'm off to see Raven if you could tell him when he gets back in." The youngest Blake doesn't even say goodbye before she is off again. Moving through the milling people on there way for lunch rations Octavia manages not to tread on anyone. In fact most people know she is more grounder than Arker and seem to get out of her way quickly.

She revels in the fear she sees in some of there eyes. She doesn't feel at home here in this derelict space craft and the only reason she stays is because she and Lincoln were exiled from the grounders. This is sanctuary to both of them but it will never been home.

Striding into the workshop Octavia stops seeing the seemingly ever frequent Chancellor sitting across from Raven. Turns out Wick hadn't had the metal to stick with Raven and her attitude and the pair had broken up almost two months after the events of Mount Weather. Since then the only company Raven really seemed to have was Octavia herself and the Chancellor.

"Hey guys. Any luck?" Octavia asks when she is sure no one else is in the workshop.

"None so far. But i'm working on it still, I just need to make a small enough power source and a tiny transmitter or it wont fly at all. Everything else is ready." Raven explains as she tinkers with something in her hands, Octavia notes that it seems like Abby was simply there for the company.

"What's the range you are hoping for?" Abby asks curiously she seems almost bored except for the interested glint in her eyes.

"About 15 miles is the most I can make. Any more than that and I will lose the feed and flying the drone blind means losing the drone. I wont risk more than that, id have to move with it and i'm not sure that's safe if I were to go further." Raven explains to both brunettes.

"That will do for starters. Obviously we still have to get it started and flying." Abby says softly the shine dimming a little.

"I'm honestly not trying to be that person but... do we really think she is still alive?" Octavia asks carefully the shine snuffing from the chancellors eyes and the Ravens concentration breaking in favour of looking at the Arker turned Grounder.

"Its crossed my mind. Its been 5 months. But its also Clarke... if anyone can survive out there, you know its her. There hasn't been sign of her around camp in about two months and she knows the woods better than us. Not even Lincoln was able to track her so I have faith she is just fine." Raven says after a long moment of silence in favour of contemplating her response.

"Ravens right, I said hurtful things to my daughter, told her I didn't know who she was. But I do know and there is no way she would let the ground beat her. Look what she has done already. Being alone is not going to bring her down." Abby agrees with Raven it would seem odd if Octavia wasn't aware of how close the two are.

"What if the grounders have taken her?" O points out gently not wanting to rouse either woman's ire on the subject.

"I haven't wanted to think about it. I don't know what they would do to her. The alliance was broken with the Commanders choice but they have no moved against us. Maybe the Commander had enough compassion in her to spare Clarke." Abby sighs not knowing how to answer this, her words simple speculation and hope.

"We will find her. We need our sky princess back." Raven states with such determination in her voice that it completely ends the discussion.

All three of them had there reasons for getting Clarke back, first and foremost was to apologise for heated words. But they also wanted their friend and in Abby's case there daughter back where they knew she was safe. Where they could show her she is not feared and hated but loved and needed. Show her what they should have from the start in stead of simply expecting the blonde to take away all there problems.

 **Grounder Army Camp**

Indra strode up to the Heda's tent barely sparing a glance at the guard at the opening before stepping in herself. She notes the absence of the Heda in the general area and moves over to the nook that holds the commanders sleeping furs. Peering in she notes yet still the absence of her Heda. With a frown she touches the furs and realises they are cold.

Leaving the tent she glances around at the milling populace for a sparse moment before looking at the guard to her right. Odd. When Heda leaves her guard is supposed to leave with her. With a disdainful sniff Indra she turns to the man.

"Where is Heda?" She asks bluntly and to the point.

"Sleeping?" He says gruffly and if the question wasn't in his eyes you'd have thought he was sure of the commanders position.

"No, she is not. Hasn't been for hours by the feels of her furs. Are you telling me you do not know where she is?" Indra's tone has dropped to a deadly quiet and the guard shifts slightly before ducking into the tent coming back a moment later.

"General I do not know. I have been here all night, she has not come out. I did not rest, I take my duty as guard serious." The man states seriously.

"Find a few men and search the camp for her discretely. Send Malik to me." Indra instructs before turning back into the tent ending the conversation.

Upon closer inspection of the tent Indra didn't notice anything amiss or disturbed. She was just turning to the commanders bed when Malik entered the tent standing stoic when she turned him but the question in his eyes was obvious.

"Malik the Heda is missing. Take a small party out to search the woods around here return to me here when you have circled the area. Do not speak of this to anyone you do not trust until after the search." Indra instructs flatly her tone broaching no argument and Malik nods and leaves.

Turning back to the bed the general inspects the furs closely seeing a few small spots of dried but relatively fresh blood. Frowning she looks around more until the sight of frayed rope at the corner of the space catches her eye. Looking at the rope she realises it was cut and and opening created and then refastened. It became clear, the Heda had been taken. But by who?

 **Clarke**

Clarke has spent the last day and half travelling hard and resting little, wanting to put as much space between herself and the Camp as she could. So far she had held strong but she could see storm clouds blowing in from the north. She had to stop so she travelled a few more minutes before finding a dense set of trees.

Perfect. She sets down her gear and begins to gather branches and what vine she can find and within an hour she has a suitable lean-to set up big enough for herself and perhaps one other but it would be tight. She lays her furs and then digs a small fire pit at the entrance to her lean-to. She covers the back side of the fire with a small wall of rocks which will keep potential enemies from seeing it.

She is just gathering woods and sticks and kindling for the fire when it begins to rain promptly turning her back to her shelter as the wind begins to pick up. Lighting her fire she stokes it feeding it just enough to keep the flames low.

Not long after dark she turns into her furs to sleep everything remains on her body and her sword lays close to allow her the ability to leave in a hurry without exposing herself to the elements and still stay protected relatively with her sword in hand.

She knew when she woke that she had not been asleep long but for once it wasn't the nightmares that woke her. This time it was a familiar yet foreign sound, something she hadn't heard since the last days spent with the Grounder Army. The familiar whiffle of a horses snort is what had roused the blonde and she silently got out from under her furs.

Soft gruff and masculine voices were soon heard. Clarke could hear two separate voices and she frowned, perhaps scouts but it seemed odd they would be on horse back and why were they travelling in the dark when such a storm had just passed? Clarke held her sword silently unsheathing it though the voices never drew closer.

Waiting until the voices began to fade Clarke decided, possibly against her better judgement, to investigate a little. She had to make sure she hadn't been compromised right? Right. Slinking as delicately out of the lean-to as she could she gathered her quiver and bow putting her weapons in there usual places, quiver across her back and sword at her hip.

The faint tread of horses hooves even on the soaking leaf litter on the ground was enough to allow Clarke to silent track the pair of riders steadily and quietly gaining ground on them. They were completely unaware of her presence but then its not as though she was visible to them or they to her. With her curiosity pushing her she moved quicker but still carefully until the hoof beats stopped and the men spoke in hushed tones.

Clarke couldn't speak the language but it became clear when she found a vantage point that the men where setting up a camp. She was just casting her gaze on the scene slightly below her one of the men shoved something large and heavy off the back of one of the horses. There was a distinct thud and muffled 'oofing' sound that drew her attention to the lump now unmoving on the ground.

One of the men gave the lump a kick before tethering the horses, there hair mated with dried sweat even after the storm. Obviously the horses had been ridden hard for a time before allowed to ease up. Once the horses were tether the man that kicked the lump checked it over and then went about helping his comrade gathering sticks to make a fire.

It didn't take much for Clarke to begin to realise that these men had abducted someone, but why? And Who? The Grounders were at peace, all 12 clans. Lexa had made sure of that. So who were the lump and why were the men riding so hard, and to where? Far as Clarke could tell she had been heading north.

Making the decision Clarke settled in keeping her eyes on both men, she would figure this out and if necessary she would help the lump, she just needed the light of day to help her do that. The Material she had around her neck she pulled up wrapped around her dirty blonde hair and she knocked an arrow in a rested position as she continued to watch the men slightly below her on the incline of a subtle hill.

 **Grounder Camp**

"Listen up Warriors! I've gathered you as I hold the most trust with you. Our Heda has been taken against her will." Indra informed the 16 warriors surrounding her and she waited for this news to sink in, the men and women all shifted and looked questioningly before a man stepped forward.

"Who would take our Heda?" He asked savagely already prepared to exact any revenge necessary.

"The warriors of the Ice Nation have broken off from us in secret over the last two days, heading north. It is my belief that it was they who have taken our Commander. I will send you after them, they have head start but there tracks are easy to follow." Indra explains matter of factly.

"General, they are too many for such a small group to take." A younger man says looking a little nervous, he had been a second but was now a warrior in the clans eyes after the battle for the mountain.

"This will not be a rescue party, I will send a rider a half day behind you, find the Ice Nation and find out if they have our Heda and send word by the rider. For now our course will stay as it is. Rin and Farik, you both will take horses and return to Sky Peoples camp, find out through peaceable means if they have taken our Heda, I doubt they have but we can never be too sure." Indra orders and the two in question nod and leave immediately.

"We have rested here too long, letting our returned heal and stocking for the winter months but now we must leave. In the morning I will have everyone ready for the trip to Polis. Should you return and we no longer be here that is where we will be. News of the Commanders abduction will spread soon but I hope to be on the move before that happens. If this was a strike by the Ice Nation then we need to move quickly and defend the capitol." Indra says seriously and the warriors nod and murmur their agreement. With a last nod the group disperses leaving only Indra and Malik.

"We will get our Heda back or we will melt the ice." Malik says savagely and Indra nods.

 **Camp Jaha**

"Grounders!" Was the waking shout that had almost everyone within ear shot jerking awake. Bellamy shouted some orders and a nearby guard left to fetch Chancellor. The gates were opened at the Blake boys instruction and the riders came to a stop just outside it. It was about an hour before dawn.

"We wish to speak with your leader." Rin called down from the top of her steed the horse pacing side to side restlessly, obviously still having energy to burn.

"The Chancellor will be here soon. Do you come under peace?" Bellamy calls back and both Grounders nod.

"For now." Farik mutters but in the calm still of pre dawn Bellamy manages to catch the words and frowns.

Before further questioning can happen Chancellor Griffin and surprisingly Raven arrive at the gate looking curiously and guarded at the two warriors. They seem to size each other up for a moment Abby refusing to speak first as she regards the riders.

"Chancellor, we wish to speak with you in private." Rin calls down, obviously the voice of the duo by unspoken agreement.

"You will leave your weapons at the gate." Abby calls to them in acceptance.

The riders dismount and remove there swords and daggers throwing them down at the gate and Bellamy waits until they are without weapons before stepping forward and taking the horses reins from the warriors.

"Raven go and get Octavia, bring her to the work shop." Abby says softly to the young dark hair girl who simply nods and leaves.

Abby gestures the two warriors follow her and she leads them towards the fallen Ark and the entrance to Ravens workshop. She still outside the door and turns to Bellamy who had followed after tethering the horses and ordering a fellow guard to get the beasts some water.

"Bellamy you will stand guard, only Lincoln, Raven and Octavia are to enter." Abby orders and the Blake boy nods his ascent taking up post beside the single entrance to this part of the Ark.

Abby pushes the door open and gestures the two warriors enter before her and they oblige before she follow them in, she leads them to the centre of the space where there is more room. She doesn't get a chance to speak before the requested young women and Octavia's love enter the room. Octavia and Lincoln tense slightly but move towards their chancellor.

"Speak your minds. Why are you here?" Abby finally asks when she if flanked by her people.

The two warriors regard the four in front of them for a moment obviously both knowing Octavia and Lincoln but unsure of Raven. With a shift of her feet Rin squares her shoulders and settles her gaze on their chancellor.

"Where is Clarke?" Rin asks surprising the four.

"We do not know. She exiled herself after the fall of the mountain. We have not seen her in some time." Lincoln answers truthfully after a moment.

"A pity, she was a true leader." Farik says uncharacteristically displaying respect for the young blonde.

"Yes, she was, but she isn't why you are here." Abby bites out not wanting to speak of her daughter at the moment.

"The situation is sensitive Chancellor and we request onto your honesty and discretion." Rin states and it is a moment before the Chancellor nods.

"I understand." She declares verbally.

"We do not ask the question lightly, but after the events of Mount Weather we can never be too sure and it wouldn't be entirely unexpected. The Commander has been taken." Rin explains her tone almost questioning. She notes the stiffening of the two once-grounders, shock she assumes.

"Lexa's been taken?! And you assume it was us?" Octavia is the one to voice the questions on everyone's minds.

"We do not assume. Lexa hoped the peace between the Sky and the Ground would remain even after the choice she made, we are not here to accuse. We are here to ask." Rin states almost boredly.

"Of course. In all honesty we do not have your commander. We have no reason to take her, our forces are small, we all know this, your army far out mans our own. We are not stupid enough to incite a war by taking the commander for any reason." Abby states sincerely and Rin is inclined to believe it but she must ask.

"I would request permission to search your Ark for our commander. We believe we know who took her but we hate to simply ignore that it may have been Arkers." Rin says and Abby is sure she can see the hesitation in her words as if she doesn't wish to insult the Skaikru.

"I will have Bellamy assemble an armed escort, you will be allowed to search anywhere you wish but the escort will be with you for your own safety." Abby states and Raven shifts like she might like to argue this but she holds her tongue.

"We appreciate your compliance Chancellor." Rin says a small amount of soft appreciation seeping into her tone.

"Of course. You have no reason to distrust us." Abby nods before moving to the door and speaking to Bellamy briefly.

"It was the Ice Nation wasn't it?" Octavia asks the Warriors softly.

"That is our belief." Farik admits after a moment.

"That is good news." Lincoln says and the warriors and the sky people present alike all turn and stare at him.

"And just why is that good news Link?" Raven asks exasperatedly.

"He is right, the leader of the Ice Nation will want Lexa alive. To taunt her about Costia no doubt." Octavia says and it makes a relieving sort of sense to the others present.

 **Clarke**

Clarke was growing tired but thankfully the sun was on its way as told by the dull ring of light growing ever present on the distant horizon. The men had taken shifts getting sleep or knocking about the lump that for the most part didn't seem to move much if at all.

With the light Clarke made two startling discoveries. The first was that the two warriors were from the Ice Nation, identified by insignias painted on there armor. The second was the most worrisome and yet the true reason Clarke hesitated. A distinct red material slid from beneath the fur wrapped around the lump on the ground. It was a material Clarke was highly familiar with.

She had seen the material along with the one who wears it every time her eyes closed, it soothed and irritated her. Taking a deep breath Clarke didn't think about her actions, instead she creeped as close as she dare and knocked her arrow pointing it toward the watching warrior. With a soft exhale Clarke released the arrow and the Warrior dropped dead.

Unfortunately the slumping warrior dropped his blade with a rattle against the rocks around the fire waking the other Warrior who leaped to attention as if he had no been asleep seconds before. Inspecting the situation quickly the warrior took cover disallowing Clarke to use her bow. It was too quiet to try to find another vantage point, she would give herself away.

With gritted teeth she dropped her bow and withdrew her sword stepping into the small clearing and she heard a chuckle before the warrior stepped back into the open. A stupid move if anyone had asked Clarke, how was he to know she wasn't simply bait to lure him out to become arrow fodder. Moron.

"Nothing but a little girl Challenges me? This will be an easy kill." He spits out savagely sizing her up.

He may have realised just who she was if she didn't have her hair covered with a soft cowl. Oh well. Clarke would fight for this, Clarke would risk her life for the red material though she would admit that to no one. Not after Mount Weather. She dips her head in challenge and the man lunges forward.

She parries his sword but his fist connects with her jaw and she grunts stumbling back. She had not had any real close proximity fights with the sword or even hand to hand and she knew she was at a disadvantage. Perhaps she should have simply waited the warrior out. His next swing was more reckless and as Clarke parried she managed to kick out at his knee.

He grunted and stumbled back the pain in his furious gaze as he steadied himself and lunged again this time quicker than Clarke anticipated and she received a glancing blow across the ribs as she turned out of the way. She could feel the blood seeping under her clothes.

With a silent snarl she feinted to the right and thanked her good luck when the warrior fell for it and with skill she didn't know she possessed she spun for momentum and sent her blade slicing through flesh, bone and sinew. The warriors head rolled towards her foot and stopped face down as the body fell forward.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Clarke says lowly before wiping off her sword and sheathing it at her hip again.

Slowly, almost fearfully she moves over to the lump that still had not moved Clarke kneels by the fur covered body before gently unwrapping it. She gasps at the sight before her. Lexa, Heda, The Commander, lay as if dead her face free of war paint but adorned with cuts and bruises. She was so still Clarke may have thought she was dead but for the soft groan that left split bloodied lips.

Snapping into action Clarke stands and strides back into the woods to retrieve her bow and then the arrow still sticking from the first warrior to fall. She hooks the bow over her shoulder and head across her back and sheaths the arrow before moving back over to the unconscious commander. Stooping down the blonde picks up the brunette with surprising ease.

In the back of her mind Clarke notes just how light the compactly muscular commander is. Not eating right perhaps. Thankful of the adrenaline in her blood the Sky girl starts back for her lean-to, determined to settle the commander and check for worse or life threatening injuries in the relative safety of cover.

It takes longer than Clarke had thought it would to get back to the lean-to but when she does she in extremely thankful as the slim commander was getting heavier with each passing minute. Gently Clarke lay the commander down on her thankfully still dry furs and unwrapped her. She discovered that Lexa is not wearing the shoulder guard and red sash but it is simply wrapped up with her.

"She must have been sleeping." Clarke murmurs softly to herself.

She covers Lexa with the furs to keep her warm and sets about relighting her fire and then gathering more water from a nearby stream she had passed the day before. On returning to the lean-to she squeezed into the surprisingly warm cover and gently set about her work of checking the Heda over.

 **Grounder Camp**

"Rin, speak freely." Indra orders the moment the two warriors approach her around noon.

"General, let it be known the Skaikru do not have our Heda. They were most gracious about letting up search and answering our questions. Even they agree it must have been the Ice Nation. Aware of Heda's late lover they believe the Ice Nation would keep the Heda alive for some time to taunt her over Costia's death." Rin explains in full and Indra considers all this information.

"They speak true. It is a relief and yet a concern that the Ice leader would indeed keep the Heda alive though I do not wish for her torment in any way." Indra states her tone low and considering. "We will have to inform the populace."

"We will gather the warriors General." Rin states and the two warriors move off after Indra nods her ascent.

The general paces back and forth Malik watching her closely but without speaking as the General seems lost in thought. It takes almost an hour for the warriors to gather and Indra seems only more and more concerned. Finally turning to the group of warriors Indra lets out a sigh.

"Warriors, you have been gathered for the need to inform you of the abduction of our Heda." Indra calls loud and firm, those furthest away will not hear but she knows that word will spread like wild fire though the gathered fighters and clan leaders.

"Who dare take the Heda?" Calls one of the elder warriors, one solely loyal to Lexa.

"It could have been anyone, she deprived us of our vengeance!" Another called boldly and Indra contemplated having his beaten.

"It was the Skaikru!" Called yet another warrior, a woman.

"The Skaikru have been question and there camp searched by myself and Farik, they do not have our Commander but they are smart enough to come to the same conclusion as we... look around and tell me if you see anyone of the Ice Nation among you." Rin calls loudly from her place ahead of the group of warriors and Indra gives the woman a grateful look.

It seems almost like slow motion to Indra that the warriors do as suggested and look around and a moment later before a loud shout from each of them exclaiming the truth of the claim. Ice Nation broke the peace Treaty and took the Heda.

"What does this make of the peace treaties?" A clan leader calls from somewhere in the pack when the noise finally dies down a little.

"The treaties will remain until Heda is returned and then they will be discussed. Our first priority is getting back to Polis with our rescued men and women. I have a team of warriors searching for the Ice Nation and our Heda but until then we must return to Polis and increase its defences" Indra calls to the crowd and surprisingly this appeases the masses.

"In the stead of our Heda we follow her lieutenant. Indra!" Rin calls loudly and this is followed by a united shout of ascent.

 **Clarke & Lexa**

It was late afternoon and Lexa still had not woken. Clarke was sitting outside the lean-to cleaning a small boar she had killed earlier in the afternoon preparing to cook it over her small fire. Lexa had mostly been bruised of body but had a broken rib that Clarke had wrapped tight to help the commanders breathing.

Along with a broken rib the Heda also had a broken arm which Clarke had reset and splinted appropriately with the meagre supplies she had with her and strait sticks she could find. She settled the commander on her back beneath the furs after forcing some tea she had made that morning into her and then left her sleep.

Clarke moved over to the entrance of the lean-to, beside the fire, and placed the small pig over the flames on her small makeshift spit. She sat for almost an hour as it began to darken turning the small animal over the flames until it was cooked and then she cut some of the meat off it and ate it with a soft appreciative moan as the fatty fresh meat melted on her tongue.

The blonde ate a decent portion of the pig before returning the remainder to the fire this time staking it in ground beside the fire to keep warm but not cook. Checking her surrounding and supplies Clarke moved into the lean-to and checked over Lexa, still sleeping like the dead and then lifted the furs and slide under them close to Lexa but without touching or jostling the woman. She lay on her back with her blade in her hand over her chest beneath the fur and slowly fell asleep.

Clarke had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon trying to sort through her feelings. She had come to the conclusion she harboured no ill will towards the Commander. Yes Lexa had betrayed Clarke and the alliance with the Skaikru but she had spoken the truth. She hadn't made excuses. Regardless of her feelings for Clarke, Lexa had showed strength in her ability to put herself last after her people. Clarke realised she admired that about Lexa.

 _May we meet again._ Even after the accusatory questions and the hateful betrayed look Clarke had given Lexa it was still clear there was something there and Lexa, for the first time, briefly, showed the true depth of her hope with that simple comment. Hope for acceptance, for forgiveness, for a second chance.

Clarke had decided that afternoon that this would be there second chance, but it would not come easily for either of them. It wasn't just the alliance that was broken that day at Mount Weather. It was also trust that would need rebuilt. Clarke hoped Lexa was truly as patient as she made out to be. Clarke was ready for the physical, though she had no intentions of starting with that, but she would struggle with the emotional with Lexa, things needed mending.

Clarke jerked awake some hours later after another nightmare. They were consistent if nothing else. She groaned and opened her eyes letting them adjust to the dark only to close them for a moment before opening again. Green stared back. Clarke's eyes met Lexa's in the still silence of darkness.

"Id think I was simply having another dream if my body didn't hurt so much." The words were muttered, confessed, for dry and damaged lips beneath green eyes but the next word was spoken soft and full of emotion, anguish, happiness, regret. A plea. "Clarke."

 **Camp Jaha**

"So someone abducted Lexa?" Monty asks distractedly as he sits in the workshop with Abby, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy that night.

"Yeah that's what Rin was saying. Need to know, Monty." Octavia says as she frowns watching him tinker with a little computer chip.

"Do they know who it might have been?" Bellamy asks as he hadn't been present for the conversation with the grounders earlier that day.

"They wondered if it might not have been us, which is dumb because we are grunts, we don't know stealth. But they also primarily suspect the Ice Nation." Raven shrugs playing with the tiny drone she had made, it was capable of short range flight but they needed a radio transmitter to increase its distance of flight.

"Ice Nation... Man we missed so much in the Mountain. I think Monroe said something about Lexa ex being killed by them?" Monty questions curiously.

"Yes, Clarke said that Lexa's late lover Costia was taken by the Ice Nations queen simply because she was the commanders." Abby explains leaning on the table near Raven and Lincoln.

"Yes, the Ice Nation were ruthless before the treaties, took her killed her and cut off her head. The Heda became someone else after that. Cold, Strong and entirely about the people. I'm not sure anyone else could have ever formed peace treaties within the 12 clans." Lincoln says watching Raven with the drone before flashing a small smile at his love.

"I wish she had not betrayed us. Lexa was someone I could respect." Octavia sighs almost sadly.

"I think Clarke got the bum end of that deal." Bellamy mumbles after a pregnant pause within the group.

"No ones really talked about it, what Clarke was like after she got out of Mount Weather." Monty set down the chip the question clear in his eyes as he looks around at his companions.

"She was... different. Driven. She had found the grounder prisoners, she managed to free Anya actually and together they escaped. Sadly we, us scared fools, shot Anya before we knew better. After that Clarke was all about getting her people out of the mountain. The rest is public knowledge. She made choices she shouldn't have had too, choices that made some of us ashamed of her." Abby explains her voice soft almost shaky with sorrow.

"We were harsh, it just sucks that it took us this long to figure out how hard we were on her. Even Abs who didn't want to relinquish leadership expected way too much of Clarke. Too much for someone so young to handle, but she did, she made choices, hard choices that the rest of us wouldn't make. I sent Clarke to her death and then blamed her when she took a different path." Raven says regretfully and the group look at her wondering what she means, except Abby who understood.

Raven had handed Clarke a blade, expected the blonde to kill Lexa instead of let anything happen to Finn. Expected Clarke to make everything better but it wasn't until later, when the grief and anger lessened that she realised what she had really asked Clarke to do. She expected Clarke to kill Lexa at the cost of her own life. There is no doubt retribution for the murder of the Heda would have been swift and if not, agonising.

"I wanted her to kill Lexa, to save Finn. I expected her to give her life for Finns even though I wouldn't have been able to do that and I blamed Clarke for it, for the choices she made. It wasn't until I was accused of poisoning the Heda at the funeral that I realised Clarke had made the right choice." Ravens shoulders dropped at her confession, her voice laced with shame.

"We all put too much pressure on Clarke, she was just trying to make the right choices to insure the rescue of the 47 and keep the Arkers safe at the same time. We pushed and pulled and accused but none of us really offered anything." Octavia mumbles her elbows on the table her face in her hands.

"Now she is gone, who knows where. Maybe even... dead." Bellamy states flatly though the shame and regret swims in his eyes.

"Nah, she's not dead. Come on guys, this THE Clarke Griffin we are talking about. She forged alliances with Savages, protected her people and made the hard choices. Clarke is absolutely still alive. We just need a couple more days and we can work on finding her." Monty says seriously a small smile on his lips, his faith in Clarke's ability to survive is infectious and soon the rest of the group are nodding and smiling in agreement.

 **Clarke & Lexa**

"Commander, you're finally awake." Clarke mumbles dumbly before carefully rolling and getting on her knees instantly checking the brunette over.

Lexa doesn't speak again, she cant. The moment it became clear to her she wasn't simply dreaming of the blonde she clammed up unable to speak for fear of sobbing in relief, in regret, in shame, in happiness. A commander does not sob so she decided it safest she simply remain silent until she can rein in her emotions.

Clarke notices, regardless of how hard Lexa tries to conceal it her eyes speak volumes, so the blonde busies herself making the commander some herbal tea. Clarke hadn't sat idle during her exile. She needed paper and ink to record her findings. She had discovered poisons and cures. Even stumbled upon a nasty hallucinogenic that had messed her up for almost two days. One of the plants she had found was quite a handy pain reliever.

So she pulled out a metal cup she had acquired early on and poured in some water before adding some dried leaves and placing the cup in the coals of the small fire before grabbing some small bits of wood and placing around the cup stoking the fire a little.

Lexa lay and watched too weak still to really do much else and regardless of her betraying Clarke she felt safe with the blonde. She knew, unequivocally that she trusted the blonde, perhaps more than she trusted anyone else, even Indra. It was dangerous, the commander in her knew that, but Lexa the woman didn't care.

The woman in her, not the commander, wanted to fall to her knees before the blonde and beg and plead and cry for forgiveness she knew she didn't deserve. She had no idea how to truly separate, though, the commander and the woman. They were, for better or worse, one and the same. She didn't realise she was crying until Clarke leaned over her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Lexa... are you in that much pain?" Clarke's voice is so soft and gentle, like Lexa had never heard it.

"Everything hurts Clarke. Everything." Lexa puts emphasis on the words regardless of her voice being barely more than a whisper.

"Put it out of your mind for now. Lets fix your body before worrying about anything else." Clarke says gently brushing the hair back from Lexa's face.

Lexa simply nods pursing her lips together and drawing in a deep calming breath, well its kind of shallow from her broken rib but its calming none the less. Blinking a few times she manages to clear the tears from her eyes without letting them fall.

Its a few short minutes later that Clarke is propping Lexa up gently shifting to sit on her knees behind the commander so she has something to lean on. Lexa hesitates a moment before leaning back into Clarke's front but relaxing her body she feels better simply from having the blondes warmth against her. She sips the offered tea, wrinkling her nose at the flavour but drinking it none the less and feeling better minutes later.

"What is that?" Lexa questions curiously looking at the cup having never had such a concoction

"I've been busy. I found a plant that relieves pain. It will last about four or so hours before you might need more." Clarke explains setting the cup down.

"How did you happen to find such a plant?" Lexa asks turning her head a little to look back at the blonde.

"Stupidity probably. Its a long story that should wait. I want you to rest more Lexa. You are pretty beat up." Clarke says her hands gently rubbing at the commanders temples.

"I feel like I was riding on the wrong side of a horse." Lexa confesses softly enjoying the fingers in her hair.

"You look it." Clarke says and Lexa can actually hear the tinge of amusement in the blondes tone.

"Who was it? And where is the rest of my rescue party?" Lexa finally, for the first time, seems to look around and realise just how small the space she is in is.

"Ice Nation, two riders. There was no rescue party Heda, I was out here alone when I heard them passing by not far from here. I followed them and at day break I saw your red sash. I figured it was you in the furs so... I killed one with arrow and fought the other. I got lucky." Clarke admits almost hesitantly and suddenly the commander is sitting up turning to face the blonde.

Before Clarke can protest Lexa's eyes drop to the bloody cloth wrapped around the blondes midriff. Lexa reached out with her broken arm only to pull her arm back into her with a hiss of pain before looking accusatory at the younger woman.

"Lay down commander and rest. It's just a flesh wound. I will clean it properly when the sun rises." Clarke states before the commander has a chance to form words.

Clarke moves where the furs and gently pushes Lexa back down with a firm hand on the brunettes shoulder. Clarke checks the splint on the woman's arm before the pressure wrap around Lexa's middle. Satisfied everything was as it should be she sat back on her knees before the Commander and gave her a serious look.

"You can rest or you can eat. I killed a small boar last afternoon." Clarke's tone brokers no argument.

"I will sleep." Lexa states grudgingly and Clarke actually smiles at the Commanders disdainful tone.

Clarke doesn't say anything else, simply stoking the fire again and adding another piece of wood before sliding back beneath the furs beside the prone Commander. She is both surprised and pleased when Lexa's hand finds her own beneath the furs. Clarke sees the touch for what it is, a plea for contact, for soft comfort and she quickly realises she needs the simple touch just as much as the injured Commander.

 **Camp Jaha**

Octavia paused by the table in the workshop and sighed softly at the scene before her. Looking around for a moment she smiles and picks up a wrench before dropping it on the table. The loud clanging is plenty enough to startle the two sleeping forms out of their slumber and they both sit up startled. Two sets of eyes look around fearfully before resting on the brunette by the table and with a groan the Mechanic and the Chancellor flop back on the bed side by side.

"So you plan to tell Clarke when we find her right? Or I don't know, telling anyone? Its not like people would care." Octavia speaks without any sort of greeting, deeming the wrench enough.

"Clarke will be the first to know. I want her to hear it from me not accidentally from some silly Arker." Abby states grouchily beside Raven who is rubbing the sleep off her face as best she can.

"Besides I think apologies should come before confessions. I hated her for loving my boyfriend and Abby kind of got Clarke's dad floated." Raven points out after a moment before finally sitting up.

"That's fair. She's going to flip anyway." Octavia says nonchalantly as she sits at the table.

"What makes you think that?" Abby asks confused her hand rubbing Ravens back in a rare show of affection in front of anyone.

"Well I hate to say it, but even though she killed Finn, was the person he cheated on Raven with and the person he was in love when he died... Clarke has always really liked Raven, considered her a friend, a close friend. Now I don't know about either of you, but if I found out one of my best friends was sleeping with my mum, I'd be pretty pissed off about it. Besides its like you said, you floated her dad." Octavia just shrugs and both brunettes still on the bed groan.

Octavia had found out about Abby and Raven a couple of months ago when the budding romance between the two had been fresh. O had walked in on the two sharing a rather intimate embrace, lip-lock included. They had forced her to secrecy on the matter not that Octavia had any plans to tell anyone except Lincoln and the only people he spoke to were Bell, Kane and Monty, none of those needed to know and Link wouldn't tell.

"I wouldn't stress it. Clarke has a major capacity for forgiveness and acceptance." Octavia reassures the couple gently.

Abby and Raven had become close to the Arker turn Grounder and her lover Lincoln and Octavia definitely saw both women as close friends and confidants. The trio were never far apart and Raven and Abby were both comfortable showing affection in front of Octavia. Some people thought the time Abby spent with the younger brunettes was a little odd but most understood that all three had bonded over the loss of Clarke.

"How come you are up so early anyway?" Raven asks with a frown and Octavia chuckles.

"Its not that earlier. Actually a couple of grounders showed up a moment ago and wanted to see the Chancellor. When Kane couldn't find Abby I thought it best I come fetch her myself. Kane doesn't need to see you two spooning." Octavia states with a slight smirk.

"Grounders? What do they want now?" Abby asks exasperatedly as she gets out of the bed still in her clothes. Both Abby and Raven had decided to leave the relationship at an over the clothes level until they could speak to Clarke.

"I'm not sure, Rin is back with them. There is about 7 in total." Octavia shrugs watching as both women move and pull on their boots.

"Maybe they have found the Commander and she needs help?" Raven speculates out loud.

"With how tense and angry they all look, I doubt that is the case." Octavia states and stands when the other two brunettes look ready to leave.

The trio walk in silence to the gate where a few meters outside seven warriors sit astride horses waiting patiently. Upon seeing the Chancellor Rin urges her steed forward a few strides and the trio of women meet her.

"Chancellor, Indra has ordered us stationed here at Camp Jaha as a means of protection against any potential attack from the Ice Nation. The queen of the Ice Nation grudgingly signed the treaty but her warriors and field commanders were always very vocal about their dislike of an alliance with the Sky people. Though it is unlikely at present that the Ice Nation would be so foolish as to attack Camp Jaha Indra did not wish to leave you with so few defenders." Rin proclaims honestly and Abby nods before frowning.

"Rin, I am grateful for the support, we will have tents erected within our walls for you and your warriors to rest." Abby states loudly so the surrounding crowd of Arkers can hear and though there is a mixed reaction none speak out against the Chancellors decision.

"Correct me if i'm wrong Rin, but wouldn't you and your warriors be of better use looking for your Heda?" Raven asks stepping forward and speaking lowly to only the three women around her.

"You would be correct Raven and we also feel this way how ever we follow the General in the Heda's stead and she has requested us return here until further notice." Rin explains her tone also quiet so only the women before her can hear.

"Of course, come in we will find somewhere for your horses." Abby says and Rin nods and gestures the warriors dismount and lead there horses inside the gates.

The sky trio watch after the Warriors feeling slightly perplexed but also appreciative that the alliance did not seem completely abolished after all. Perhaps some good could come out of all of this like it seems to have from the initial alliance.

 **Grounder Army**

Indra was towards the head of the long procession of warriors and the survivors of the mountain when a rider rode back into camp. A space was made for the horse to pass through to the General and Indra looked up questioningly as the rider dismounted.

"General, word from the warriors is that there was no sign of the Heda with the main group but word is that two other warriors were the ones to take the Heda, they rode hard ahead of the main group." The rider informs urgently.

Indra curses and stands still for a moment in quiet contemplation before growling and looking up at the rider. She glanced at the warriors surrounding the pair and then back at the Rider before speaking.

"Get food and water and a fresh horse. Return to the group and tell them to stay out of sight of the Ice nation but to follow them. We need information." Indra commands sternly and the rider leaves with a nod.

"General, we should send men after the Heda." A nearby warrior says gruffly and Indra turns to him.

"You heard what was said, the two that took our Heda have large head start. We stay the course and return to Polis to fortify." Indra states gruffly.

"So we just abandon the Heda?" Another warrior asks angrily.

"No, but I need to think on it for a time. If they are taking the Heda to the queen then we have time. They will not kill the Heda immediately." Indra growls out irritatedly.

"Yes General." The warrior nods.

"Keep moving." Indra orders and the army begin to move again.

 **Clarke & Lexa**

Clarke was standing knee deep in a small stream cleaning cloths for bandages after having cleaned her own wound. Lexa sat leaned against a tree idly picking at what was left of last night boar as she watched Clarke. The two had not spoken much that morning, it was still early and Clarke had given the Commander the order to rest as much as possible. The brunette had insisted on going to the stream with Clarke though.

"What do we do now Lexa? I'll go and get the horses but where do we go?" Clarke asks finally walking out of the stream and drying off her legs and feet as she sits beside the Commander.

"Indra would have continued on to Polis when they realised I was missing and who had taken me. We wont catch up with the Army, for now we go to Camp Jaha, it is closest." Lexa says after a short silence having thought about this as she ate.

The Commander didn't miss Clarke's hesitation at the mention of returning the Camp Jaha but the blonde didn't voice her opinion only nodding in acceptance. Lexa turned fully towards the blonde and fixed her eyes on the soft, now clean but slightly bruised face.

"Why are you alone Clarke?" Lexa's voice is soft, hardly more than a whisper but its the question that startles Clarke who hesitantly turns to face Lexa.

"After you left with you army from Mount Weather... I refused to turn back, I refused to let my friends continue to die. I went through the mines and found Octavia waiting by the door. Bellamy showed up and let us in. We found Jasper, Maya and Monty. Octavia was caught and Emerson was trying to get into command room where Monty, Bell and I were." Clarke looked at the ground and took a deep breath composing herself as she relived that day out loud for the first time since it happened.

Lexa simply sat and listened curiously the only thing in her eyes right now other than interest was regret. Lexa had a feeling she was about to be rendered into two by the blondes words but she needed to know just as much as Clarke needed to talk about it.

"We had Cages father with us, I tried to bargain with him but it didn't work out and I shot him, executed him for no real reason at all. Cage didn't seem to be planning giving up and they had gone to Jaha and taken people that were left there. My mother. Cage started to extract the marrow from my mum in retaliation for his father. One parent for another I guess. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let him keep killing them. So... I irradiated the whole level." Clarke chokes on the last words and Lexa has to restrain herself from reaching out to comfort the blonde.

"Emerson and Cage were the only ones that survived but later, after Lincoln escaped your camp, he found Cage and killed him. We don't know what happened with Emerson. But... I killed them Lexa, men, women and... there were children Lexa, practical babies and I pulled a switch and made the choice to snuff there lives. Over three hundred people dead to safe less than 50 of my own." Clarke could feel the tear streaming down her cheeks but she refused to acknowledge them, she had cried for the innocents of the mountain so many times in the last few months.

"I never wanted it to be like that. All i've ever wanted was to save my people, save the innocent. I... I'm so sorry Lexa." Clarke choked out the sincere apology but it had Lexa's eyes widening in shock and confusion not understanding.

"Clarke you have no reason to apologise to me. It was my choices that forced you to make such decisions. I should be the one apologising to you." Lexa says in a pained voice and Clarke nods confusing Lexa more.

"Yes Lexa, you do need to apologise. I realised though, that it was unfair to you. The way I acted when you left the mountain. I was hurt, I felt betrayed. We'd had a moment, we'd kissed. I said I wasn't ready but I hoped it wouldn't be the end of it. I needed time. But then you turned your back on me and... and it shattered me Lexa. I hated you, I wanted never to see you again. But then I killed them. I chose my own people over how it would make me feel, but you were wrong Lexa." Clarke stares at the ground in front of herself her fists clenched in her lap.

"How was I wrong Clarke?" Lexa prompts gently when it seems like Clarke may not continue.

"There is weakness in my heart. I couldn't face them Lexa, after what I did. I killed so many, so many children. Jasper... god he was in love with Maya, the look on his face when he saw me as he held her body... I'm so weak Lexa. I couldn't look at my people and not see the faces, the lives id taken with the simply pull of a lever. So I left, I exiled myself when we returned to Camp Jaha. I've been alone ever since." Clarke sniffles and wipes angrily at her face.

Lexa stared at Clarke for a long moment and she wasn't wrong, she shattered inside for the pure sorrow and shame the blonde felt for herself. The Commander struggled to her feet and held out her good hand for Clarke who looked up at her with wet curious eyes.

"Stand up Clarke, i'm about to hit you but I cant do it sitting down." Lexa states flatly and Clarke looks like she might question this as a frown creases her brow but the blonde silently does as she is told and is immediately met with a hard slap to the cheek.

"I never want to hear you speak of yourself like this again." Lexa is in full Commander mode right now and Clarke looks at the ground in shame only looking up when Lexa roughly grabs her chin and forces her too.

"Look at me Klark kom skaikru. You are not weak! You might be a fool though. Your feelings were well placed when I turned my back on you. I felt the same way but I chose my people over my own feelings, just like you did. I forced your hand Clarke and I know I have a lot to do to earn your forgiveness and trust but i'm glad you don't hate me. I'm not glad you understand, I never wanted you to have to make the choices you made, but its a true testament to your strength that you were able to make them at all. So many would have simply given up when I left. Did your people not turn back to camp?" Lexa asks, her tone hard and questioning, demanding an answer.

"Yes but it seemed so hopeless I cant blame them." Clarke speaks softly after a moment her eyes still wet but locked on the green ones before her.

"I stand by my words after we escaped Pauna, your heart shows no weakness. I am a coward Clarke. I cannot handle my own feeling so I simply ignore them. You show such courage when you make the choices you do and still feel how you feel. Your strength is in your ability to accept the way you feel no matter how much that hurts. I cannot do that. It would kill me, it has been killing me." Lexa state the last words a confession and it confuses Clarke.

"What do you mean?" The blonde questions softly her frown deepening as she continues trying not to focus on the hand that is now gently cupping her jaw as opposed to gripping it.

"I haven't been eating Clarke, I barely sleep any more. I don't wish to talk to anyone. I spent most of my time in my tent thinking about you, feeling the way I do. Feeling because I couldn't shut you out if I tried. I died a little when I turned and walked away from you. It was harder than accepting Costia's death." Lexa explains in a small earnest voice.

Clarke stares at the brunette for a long silent, shocked moment her mouth hanging a little before she bites out a sob and without thinking she steps into the commander and wraps her arms around her. Lexa stiffens slight from pain but wraps her good arm around the blondes shoulders as Clarke buries her face against the Commanders neck sobbing silently gentle not to squeeze too hard.

It quickly becomes apparent that both women needed this, this silent display of acceptance. The first step on the road to there recovery. A soft, comforting embrace that soothes both souls more than anything has previously in either woman's life. The subtle touch of true love, how ever unspoken and unacknowledged.

"I wasn't lying either Lexa, when we were in Pauna's cage... I do need you." Clarke mumbles against smooth skin.

Lexa remains silent but the tightening over her arm pulling Clarke that little bit closer is louder than anything she could have said. Clarke understands, they need each other. Its still a long road but with the simple shared embrace its obvious that they are both willing to walk it together to get to the end.

* * *

 **Dont forget to Review, especially if you you like the fic as it motivates me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! So first off, yes this ones a bit shorter but i wanted to stop it here before starting the next segment.**

 **I have gotten some lovely reviews and even some less than awesome but still appreciate ones. As for those of you who dont like the Raven/Abby pairing... i'm sorry and yet not at the same time, im not embarrassed or disgusted by age differences between partners, perhaps because of the massive gap between my parents who knows. But i am sorry for not putting up some form of warning as i realise i perhaps should have and that was an oversight on my part. There for i plan to put a warning in the parts where its Abby/Raven being intimate so if you dont want to read it you can skip over it, this is a Clexa story so it wont hurt my feelings if you ignore the Abby/Raven aspect.**

 **Double astrix (**) is the warning you are getting for the people uncomfortable with Abby/Raven.**

 **Still unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Please Read and Review. Reviews arent necessary but they definitely fuel the fire.**

* * *

 **Grounder Army**

Indra strode forward towards the centre of the nights camp where the warriors had all converged after erecting the nights tents. She looked around at the face, some dejected, some angry, some passive. But they were all questioning as the General strode to the center, Malik at her side.

"Warriors, there is still no word of the Heda and I expect we will not hear any before reaching Polis so don't ask. As for Polis we should make it to the outer gates two days from now where some of you will branch off before the rest of us make it to the inner gates. I will allow for time with families though only briefly. We must reinforce the outer and inner walls. The Ice Nation must not be allowed to take Polis." Indra shouts to the warriors and they let out there war cries in agreement.

Indra looked around at the faces before ordering them to disperse and eat before resting the warriors moving off accordingly. Indra sighed and sat by a fire pulling out her sword and beginning to sharpen it, Malik beside her.

"General, what happens if the Heda has been killed? Or killed before our men make it to the Ice Nation?" Malik voices softly so not to rouse any of the other warriors nearby.

"Then the spirit of our Heda will be reborn in a new body." Indra says dryly though she is loathe to even contemplate it.

"Of course General but... It was Commander Lexa that formed the peace treaties between the clans. What of them?" The stoic warrior questions further.

"After Lexa made her choice at the mountain the treaties are tenuous anyway so I cannot say what the out come will be if we cannot return our Heda. Defending the Capitol is our main concern right now until we know more." Indra states seriously and Malik nods.

"Yes General. Do you require anything else from me tonight?" He asks finally.

"Find Taren and send him to me, other than that you're free to do as you please." Indra says with a sigh and Malik moves off.

 **Camp Jaha**

"Float it! This damn thing has broken and it hasn't even gone on it maiden flight yet." Raven could be heard through out the work shop as she and Monty tinkered with the drone.

The device was small and though Raven could handle it gently as need me she was short of supplies for it, making do with what she could find was not doing her much good as one of the props for the drone didn't have a suitable head which was causing the blades to spin lose.

"We just need to find a fix for that, that's all. We will figure it out." Monty says reassuringly as he tinkers with the chip yet again.

"I know we need to fix it, but its hard to fix or it wouldn't be a damn problem Monty." Raven practically snarls and he holds up his hands in defeat.

"Raven I can hear you outside." Abby says as she walks in with Rin behind her.

"Sorry, its just, ugh, this shit is annoying me. I wish we could just go out there and look." Raven growls out dropping the drone on the table and moving to her bed where she flops down on her back.

"What is it?" Rin asks curiously as she looks down at the device, Abby moving to sit at the table.

"Its a little flying machine. We hook up a camera to it and we can control it from the ground as it flies through the trees and what not. So we can explore the woods without being in danger." Monty explains as Abby lifts the drone and looks at it a little forlornly, Raven simply grunts from the bed.

"Oh... To find Clarke?" Rin's question startles the others in the room and she gives them a curious look.

"Well... yes. That's the point. Find her and bring her home." Monty says after a moment.

"What if Clarke doesn't want to be found?" Rin asks after a beat.

The trio in the room look at the warrior for a moment each of them letting out a soft sigh and hanging there heads a little in shame. Abby bites her lip and Raven sits up her legs over the side of the cot. It was Monty who spoke first though.

"When we first went into the mountain, it was after the attack on our drop ship where we killed both Grounders and a few of our own with a ring of fire. We were kept in quarantine for a a while before being released into General population. Clarke was the last one to be let out. We were all so happy to be safe and fed and clothed. We couldn't see what Clarke could. They gave us maps without exits marked on them and refused to tell us how to get out."

Abby and Raven and Rin all sat still listening to the young man speak, wanting to hear this story even if they had heard it before. Rin was perhaps the most interested as the Grounders didn't know what had occurred after they had left Mount Weather.

"We were blind, all of us. Except for Clarke. She was always wary, always looking out for the rest of us. Obviously figured out pretty quick that something was up. I mean Anya had been captured with us but we were told that she hadn't survive decontamination. I mean she was a grounder, there is no way decontamination would kill her. Anyway Clarke had reopened a wound she got when she escaped quarantine" Rin nodded at the mention of Anya agreeing with his words as Monty spoke and the other two listened raptly.

"She was taken to medical and when she was left alone she found a way into the harvest chambers where they were bleeding Grounders. She found and freed Anya and they escaped into the Reapers mines. From what I know they jumped off the dam, i'm still not entirely clear on that." Monty says frowning a little at his last words.

"From what Octavia says Anya had taken Clark prisoner and was taking her back to the commander but they were being tracked. It took them a little while to realise what it was, Anya had a device under her skin. Once it was removed Clarke used a tranquilizer to put Anya to sleep and then ended up taking Anya to the drop ship." Raven picks up telling the story now sitting between Abby and Rin at the table.

"At the drop ship Anya woke up they had a fight, Clarke was about to end Anya when she saw a beacon in the sky that Raven and Wick had erected. They reconciled a little and made there way here to camp. It was dark and some of our men had been taken and killed by grounders. We were scared and anxious. When the guards caught sight of Clarke and Anya they fired first, they killed Anya even though Clarke hoped to save her, Clarke herself was shot." Abby explains the last, her tone saddened as she recalled the events leading up to being reunited with her daughter.

"She was so worried about her people in the mountain. So driven. She is a born leader. But I do not understand what happened after Heda turned her back on the Skaikru. Did you not retreat?" Rin asks after taking a moment to absorb this information.

"Yeah, the few we had with your army retreated but were taken by a team of Mountain Men. Wick and I were taken from the dam and a few taken from camp, Abby included. Clarke refused to retreat, refused to let her people continue to die inside the mountain. She went through the reaper mines and found Octavia at the door. Bell and Jasper let them in. Inside was were we lost Clarke really. She mad a choice that killed all the people that called the mountain home. There were children in there. She saved our lives at the cost of so many innocents and I guess it just... broke her." Raven continued on skimming over the tedious details of the mountain.

"I see now why the Commander took such a liking to the sky girl. She is strong of mind and heart." Rin says and the others frown at this.

"The Commander likes Clarke? What do you mean by that?" Abby asks with a slight frown.

"Well... it was rumor mostly, that perhaps the Commander had given up her heart again finally. After Heda sounded the retreat from the mountain she wasn't the same. Closed off even more than usual. She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. There was rumor that she grieved for Clarke. Hated herself for the choice she had made." Rin explains slowly and the trio before her gave her a shocked look.

"Lexa was in love with Clarke?" Raven blurts out.

"It definitely seemed that way." Rin nods.

 **Clarke & Lexa **

Lexa groaned softly the second time she stumbled the action jarring her ribs and arm and Clarke was at her side in an instant looping an arm around the Commanders waist and and lifting Lexa's good arm over her own shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the lean-to and go and get the horses myself. We will spent the night and leave for Jaha tomorrow." Clarke says and shakes her head as she sees the Commander about to argue.

"You're still weak Lexa. You're staying at the lean-to. No argument." Clarke's tone is stern and Lexa decides in her weakened state its perhaps best not to quarrel with the blonde.

" _Sha lukot._ " Lexa agrees after a moment and Clarke looks at her questioningly.

" _Lukot,_ means 'friend'." The brunette explains and Clarke smiles.

"I'd say we are a little more than friends, Heda, but its a good start. Now rest, ill be back within a couple hours. You have a sword and I will leave my horn, if you need help, blow." Clarke states as she helps Lexa into the Lean-to.

"You should take the horn Clarke." Lexa attempts to push the small horn into the blondes hand.

"Why? So I can blow it and die while you hobble your way to my rescue? Keep the horn Lexa. Rest, I will be back." Clarke grins slightly at the scowl on the brunettes face.

"Be safe, _gona. Beja._ " Lexa says in an uncharacteristically soft voice as she grips the horn and Clarke's grin becomes a small smile.

" _Sha Heda._ " She murmurs before ducking out of the lean-to.

Lexa sighs softly but not soft enough that Clarke cant hear it. Clarke is kind of loathe to leave again after finally being reunited with the Commander but it also bothers her that the Commander is so weak right now. Needless to say the Ice Nation had done a number on the fearless commander. Clarke makes her way easily, quietly through woods back the way she had followed the warriors two days prior.

The travelling was a little quicker being able to see where she was walking was a big help. The horses prints were a lot easier to follow in the day light. Bit was still an easy two hours before she made it to the warriors camp. The horses were still tethered and the bodies still there where they had fallen.

Biting her lip Clarke moved first to one body and then to the other doing a slightly more thorough search of the two but coming up with nothing before turning to the horses, both were black and large but neither had signs of mutation. Two stallions that shifted restlessly as Clarke approached, she spoke softly to them and stroked there muzzles before taking the reins of one and pulling herself up on the other.

Turning them towards Lexa the beasts each started out at a brisk pace ready to be moving again having been tethered too long, there muscles aching to stretch but Clarke managed to keep them at a brisk trot through the woods though it seemed enough for the powerful creatures at the moment. The ride to the lean-to was much quicker but it still gave Clarke enough time to think.

She had broken down on the Commander but Lexa was nothing but understanding, Clarke shouldn't have expected anything else from the stoic Commander but the brunette had also been gentle and soothing, not in words but in actions, holding Clarke as she sobbed into the Heda's neck, as she had let go of the pain in hopes of beginning to heal. It helped, it helped both of them.

The forgiveness was given freely but not lightly between the both of them but it was clear trust had to be earned over again, more so on Lexa's part but for both of them it was necessary to some degree. Clarke was simply happy to get the chance, the second chance both women wanted since the night of Lexa's apparent betrayal.

Clarke wasn't allowed much more time to think before she was back at the lean-to though she stopped a short distance away and using a rope she had earlier set up loosely around a tree she dismounted and tethered the horses having stopped at the stream on the way and let them drink.

"Tomorrow we can run, my friends." Clarke murmurs to the two large creatures that toss there heads and wicker as if in acknowledgement of the promise.

"You are a natural with them, _hosa._ " Lexa's voice drifts over from back towards the lean-to and Clarke looks up smiling at the Commander as she steps from beside the horse she had been scratching.

"They are so beautiful and elegant. Majestic. Pure. We had nothing like them on the Ark. I remember as a tiny girl wishing I lived on the ground so I could see the horses run." Clarke confesses smiling as she approaches the Commander who offers her a small smile of her own.

"They are definitely beautiful and strong." Lexa agrees eyeing the creatures before placing her hand gently on Clarke's cheek as the blonde steps up to her.

Clarke lets Lexa openly check over her body for any sign of potential injury leaning a little into the hand on her cheek. When the brunette seemed satisfied Clarke moved under Lexa's unbroken arm and began to lead the Commander back to the lean-to. They both move into the cover and Clarke rolls her eyes seeing that Lexa had gathered more wood for the fire.

"I told you to rest I am pretty sure." Clarke chastises gently.

"You are very pretty." Lexa says with a slight smirk and Clarke lets out a soft amused snort.

"Very smooth Commander. You should have rested, tomorrow is going to be hard enough on you as is." Clarke points out as she gets some dried meat that she had stolen from the dead warriors yesterday and handing some for the Commander.

"I'll rest as I sleep." Lexa mutters taking the dried meat and biting into it chewing hard as Clarke does the same.

They eat in silence and when she is done Clarke rekindles the fire and stokes it back to life as it begins to grow darker and darker outside the lean-to. Lexa watches in silence both proud and curious as she watches the blonde do her thing. The Commander notes how natural it seems to come to Clarke, this life she had chosen for herself. Not being alone but surviving alone with out the protection of numbers.

"I'm very impressed, Clarke." Lexa voices softly and Clarke turns back and gives her a curious look wondering what the brunette is talking about.

"You've survived alone in the woods for so long. Without the threat of the mountain men I will admit its easier but that doesn't mean its easy. The mutations are numerous in these woods and many of them savage and yet you've prevailed. You constructed this lean to that offers both cover and warmth without sacrificing stealth. You are self taught. I'm impressed." Lexa explains when she notices the blondes questioning look.

"Had to learn to survive." Clarke attempts to shrug it off as she looks into the depths of green eyes that haunted her for months.

"Maybe we deserve more than just surviving." Lexa states softly staring into the blue before her.

"Maybe we do." Clarke says after a moment and the roles may be switched between them but the result is the same as the day they got the signal to push the armies forward.

This time it was Clarke's hand cupping the side of the Commanders neck but the outcome is the same, one kisses the other the other returns it. Soft lips meet equally soft, how ever and split, lips in a gentle kiss that says more that words could. This time both have something to say, its not a simple confession of affection from one to the other, its a sharing of emotions that mirror one another. A gentle declaration of love that neither are capable of giving voice to yet.

This time its Lexa that pulls back first but her eyes are soft and there is a smile on her lips that reassures Clarke. She didn't over step her bounds. Clarke's thumb brushes over Lexa's lips in a gentle caress causing the Commanders smile to grow a little.

"You aren't ready Clarke." Lexa whispers against the pad of Clarke's thumb and the blonde shakes her head in denial.

"Physically i'm there but no, i'm not, and neither are you. If we do this, if we give in to this... weakness, I want to do it properly. I wont give myself to you lightly and not without emotion. Neither of us are ready but this time Lexa, its on you." Clarke says sincerely yet softly as she drops her hand and puts a few more inches between them.

"You are right, but I do want to, you are my weakness Clarke and I aim to make you mine, but more than I aim to make you want to be mine. Physically i'm not able right now, but emotionally... i've been there since I watched over you sleeping once we escaped Pauna." Lexa confesses gently her eyes dropping to her lap in mild embarrassment.

"I was a fool not to have seen that, but I will admit you are mighty good at hiding your feelings." Clarke points out with a gentle smile to soften any sting that may have been in her words.

"Love _is_ weakness after all." Lexa retorts though her tone is surprisingly playful.

"It can also be strength, _branwada._ " Clarke wrinkles her nose with her own playful retort and Lexa rolls her eyes.

"I've had people killed for lesser insults, _gada._ " Lexa growls out but her eyes shine with mirth.

"Yes well since a good poke to the ribs would have you weeping in a ball on the ground I think I like my chances of surviving you." Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes in amusement.

"You have to sleep sometime, _gona._ " Lexa points out in a threatening voice, well as threatening as she can manage with the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"That I do, so lay down _goufa_ and get some sleep. We are leaving at dawn." Clarke says adjusting the furs as she grows a little serious and helps Lexa lay back.

" _Sha Heda._ " Lexa mumbles though now she thinks about it she is rather tired and closes her eyes gladly as she feels her blonde companion lay down beside her and twine their fingers together beneath the furs.

 **Camp Jaha****

"Ugh, come on, Jesus. Float both of you." Octavia whines, Rin beside her as the two Grounders look both amused and slightly disgusted by the scene before them.

Raven doesn't jerk back from her spot slightly above one Abby Griffin, instead pulling out of the rather heated kiss slowly and fixing an irritated glare at the two Warriors. Abby for her part let out an irate groan and fixed them with a glare of her own. Octavia lifted her hands in defence and took a step back though her eyes were laughing.

"Hey its not my fault you guys didn't have a sock on the door." O says seriously only to be met with a rag being thrown in her face by Raven as the younger woman climbs over Abby and gets out of the bed.

"Why are you two here? And why did you bring Rin if you knew Abby was here?" Raven questions annoyed by the situation as she was sure Abby was also.

"Is my presence a problem? I requested to speak with the Chancellor." Rin states still slightly amused as she looks from Raven to the now sitting Chancellor.

"Raven and I are not public knowledge Rin, the less people that know for now the better." Abby explains running her fingers through her hair.

"Why is it a secret?" Rin questions further to which Octavia speaks up.

"In our society such age differences between lovers are kind of frowned upon. That and they want to be able to talk to Clarke about it first." The younger Grounder says.

"Oh... why is it frowned upon? Raven is of age." Rin frowns a little confused by this.

"Because Raven is the same age as my daughter." Abby states standing and moving over to the table and sitting back down as she stretches out her back.

"Well... yes, I understand but... I don't at the same time. Many times a warrior will take their second as a lover, most of the time there is quite an age gap so I don't get it?" Rin continues to frown and Raven chuckles.

"Don't hurt yourself Rin, the Sky people are an odd bunch." Octavia says knowingly.

"Apparently. Anyway, I apologise for disturbing you and your Raven, but I wish to take the grounders and perhaps a few of yours out to hunt. The apparent lack of food you have here is startling." Rin explains after a moment shrugging her agreement with Octavia.

"Oh, yes by all means that would be fantastic actually. Our people are not so light on there feet and scare the animals off before they can get within range so its very hit or miss for us." Abby states smiling at this and she kisses Ravens cheek before leading Rin out of the work shop leaving the younger two brunettes alone.

Raven sat down and stretched out her stick leg with a soft groan and Octavia grabbed the mechanics leg brace and handed it to her without needing be asked. Raven muttered a thanks and put on the brace before standing up and walking to the table where she glared down at the drone.

"Why cant our people be more like the grounders?" Raven questions after a moment and Octavia shrugs.

"Don't stress it Ray, when the time comes people will leave you alone. Everyone just needs to get it in there heads that everything is different now. We aren't Arkers any more." O says patting Ravens shoulder encouragingly.

"Yeah but how long is that going to take. We are going to find Clarke sooner or later." Raven points out with a pout.

"Yeah I know, and when we do everything is going to be ok, We just need to get our blonde back. So how can I help?" Octavia asks curiously a grin on her face that is infectious as Raven returns it readily.

 **Clarke & Lexa**

It was almost midday and the duo had been riding since shortly after dawn and mostly in silence. Clarke was slightly behind Lexa as they rode through the thicker parts of the forest surrounding. Lexa turned a little and looked back at the blonde noting the anxiety on her face.

"You really don't want to go back huh?" Lexa questions turning back to the front.

"I really don't" Clarke states, almost blurts as if she needs to talk about it.

"Well we will return to Camp Jaha, rest up maybe a day or two and then leave for Polis." Lexa says after a moment of brief thought.

"Really? You promise?" Clarke asks softly though loud enough that Lexa hears and picks up the hope in the blondes voice.

" _Sha Hodnes._ " Lexa says softly turning to Clarke just in time to see the head of an arrow rip through the blondes shoulder.

"Clarke!" Lexa cries out just as Clarke cries out in pain.

"Go, Heda! Go!" Clarke groans out digging her heels into the flanks of her mount relieved as Lexa does the same and the two women ride low as the horses jerk into a gallop.

Giving the stallions their heads the two women keep their seats as the horses weave through the trees as they hear the thundering of hooves not far behind them. Lexa briefly acknowledges that she feels fear for her and Clarke in this moment but she pushes it aside as she grits her teeth against the pain in her side and arm. Briefly glancing back and to the side to be sure that Clarke is still in her seat and not far from her.

"Can we make it? We still seem so far out!" Clarke calls after a moment an arrow whizzing past her head and burying in a tree.

"We have no choice, _Gona._ Keep riding!" Lexa demands and Clarke notes with brief bemusement that the Commander is back.

" _Sha Heda._ " Clarke bites out as another arrow tears into her thigh.

Lexa is entirely unaware of the battering Clarke is taking as she scans the surrounding area looking for anything to help, a cover, a river. A gorilla wouldn't go amiss even. Nothing. That is until she spots an unaware group ahead of them. Warriors, and not just any warriors but her own, and by the looks of it, some of Clarke's

"There Clarke." Lexa points out gesturing the still unaware group in the distance.

"Miller... MILLER!" Clarke screams out to get one of the mens attention and the whole group, about 7 in total jerk up and look in there direction.

"Heda!" Comes the call and the warriors move forward as one to intercept the two riders.

"Ice Nation!" Lexa calls as she gets closer to the group.

The looks of relief change quickly on the warriors faces, and Clarke is a little surprised to see the Arkers looking furious as well. The grounders and Arkers a like run past the riders and begin there attack. Lexa and Clarke pulling up their horses and wheeling them about in time to see one of the Ice Nations riders take off back the way they came.

The Ice Nation didn't stand much chance, they were out numbered but Lexa's warriors also had guns on their side. The Icers fell quickly and the mixed group suffered no losses. Rin turned to the two riders approaching them quickly.

"Heda you escaped." Rin states proudly but Lexa shakes her head.

"I'd have died if not for Clarke. She is a true Warrior." Lexa states without shame gesturing the injured blonde at her side.

" _Mochof, Klark kom trikru._ " Rin states loudly and it is echoed by the rest of the group even the Arkers.

"Do you have a healer with you?" Lexa questions the urgency unable to stay from her voice.

"No Heda, but Lincoln and Abby should both be at camp." Rin states just as Clarke slides from the back of her horse barely conscious, Rin thankfully close enough to catch the blonde before she hit the ground.

"Pass her up Rin, and ride ahead, tell Lincoln its poison he should have what we need." Lexa orders and Rin doesn't hesitate to lift, albeit a little awkwardly, the blonde onto the stallion in from of the Commander.

Rin simply nods, pulls herself astride the riderless stallion and spurs him towards the Camp, knowing they are about an hours hard ride from any healer. Lexa turns her horse to follow and it paces restlessly.

"Commander we will check the dead and make sure none live before gathering our hunt and following." Miller states authoritatively and the warriors nod there ascent.

"Thank you. Don't dally." Lexa says placing her arm around Clarke to keep her steady as she nudges her own steed into a gallop following the now distant Rin.

Lexa tightened her grip on the slumped blonde in front of her holding the reins with her broken arm biting back her grunt of pain with each jarring stride the horse takes. She knows the poison that the Ice Nation uses, its cruel and works quickly. Lexa urges the stallion on faster impressed with the beasts power and strength as it eats up the ground.

"Hold on Clarke. You cant go, I just got you back. Just a while longer." Lexa coos and Clarke stirs against her front leaning back and straightening a little.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I didn't survive falling out of the sky just to get taken out by a couple poisoned arrows." Clarke slurs and Lexa cant help her smile.

"True. You're a survivor Clarke. This is nothing to you." Lexa says both proud and encouraging.

"Yeah... Nothing..." Clarke's head lolls back falling against Lexa's shoulder as she loses consciousness entirely.

 **Camp Jaha**

"Rider approaches! Open the Gates." Bellamy calls as he notices its Rin on the strange horse.

The warrior doesn't hesitate to gallop the horse to a stop right inside the gates, the horse sidesteps before throwing his head back jostling Rin so when the stallion rears back the Warrior loses her seat. Before anything else can happen the horse turns and bolts back the way it came but Rin managed to land on her feet.

"Bellamy, get Lincoln and Abby. The Commander is on her way with Clarke. Clarke is hurt. Tell Lincoln its poison." Rin states and Bellamy doesn't hesitate to leave his post at this news, Rin turns towards the workshop and runs.

Busting into the room she sighs relieved to see Abby, Raven and Monty at the table chatting lightly. The trio looks up at Rin but before any of them can speak Rin holds up her hand.

"Abby we need help, Clarke has been shot, poisoned arrows. She will be here any moment." Rin explains briefly and the trio don't even hesitate.

Abby stands and moves to the door torn when she sees Lincoln Bellamy and Octavia moving towards them. She bites her lip and looks to Raven who simply nods and gives the doctor a little shove towards the ark.

"Go love, I'll go with Link and have Clarke brought straight to you. Just get everything set up." Raven says reassuringly and Abby nods before running off into the Ark.

Monty frowns slightly at the way Raven spoke to Abby but doesn't question it, who is he to judge. Instead he walks with the two women back to the gate. They get there just in time to see two black stallions, one riderless, break the tree-line in a dead gallop towards the gate. Lexa was holding a limp Clarke against her chest as the two horses come to a stop inside the gate.

This time one of the remaining grounder warriors steps forward and grabs the horses reins stopping them from bolting. Lincoln and Octavia step up to the stallion even as it sidesteps nervously and take both rides by the waist pulling them both down. Lincoln picks up Clarke and runs with her as Octavia eases the commander to her feet and then moves to follow when it looks like the Commander wont be leaving Clarke for long.

"Get these horses some food and water and get someone to brush them down." Raven orders and the warrior nods moving off with the increasingly nervous stallions pacing behind him.

"Heda, how were you able to escape?" Octavia asks curiously as they move briskly after Lincoln.

"I was not. I was taken from my bed by two Ice Nation warriors. I was kept unconscious i'm not sure for how long and when I came to I was bandaged and warm under some furs with Clarke asleep at my side. She fought two warriors twice her size and skill and she rescued me. I owe her my life." Lexa explains abruptly moving into the room where Clarke was now laying on an uncomfortable looking bed.

Lincoln without hesitating snapped off both of the arrows and pulled them from Clarke's flesh as Abby inserted a catheter into the blondes dirty arm. The two worked in silence to clean the wounds and dress them in clean bandages and poultices Lincoln having given Clarke some antidote the moment he had laid her on the bed and once the space was cleared Lexa immediately moved forward and placed her hand over Clarke's

"Lexa you should let me take a look at your injuries." Abby says after a moment from the other side of Clarke's stiff bed.

"Later." Lexa snaps only to look up a moment later and speak in a gentler tone.

"I apologise Abby, I am sure you can understand. I care for you daughter and do not wish to leave her side until I am sure she will be ok." The Commander explains unabashedly.

"Of course Commander, I do understand." Abby confirms after a short moment and though she did not much care for the Commander during the alliance she can see that Clarke is in safe hands with the woman who was undoubtedly in love with her.

 **Clarke & Lexa – Camp Jaha.**

The room had been cleared an hour ago and a seat found for the weakened Commander who refused to leave the blondes side. Lexa sat stoically as she stared at the prone form in front of her but after a while she let out a soft sigh and looked away from Clarke's face instead to the hand beneath her own. It was while she was looking at there touching hands that the blonde chose to wake up.

"How long was I out?" Clarke rasps out showing just how weak she still was.

"Only about four hours. Way too long for my liking, _Hodnes._ " Lexa says and her tone would be startlingly gruff if not for the choice of words.

"Calm down, _love._ I'm awake now. Its going to be ok right?" The blonde puts emphasis on that single word to show she understood perfectly what Lexa was saying, the brunette had the grace to blush faintly.

"It is unless your wounds fester. You could have died. Any longer..." Lexa trailed off when Clarke's hand moved from beneath her own to gently cup the Commanders cheek.

" _Em pleni, Heda._ " The command was given softly but it had the desired effect as Lexa clamped her mouth shut.

"Everything is ok now. Will you let my mother look over your injuries now? Then come back to me? I just want to sleep more." Clarke says softly and doesn't look over as the door to the room opens and her mother and Octavia step in, her eyes remaining locked with Lexa's.

" _Sha Heda._ " Lexa says softly a small smile on lips that she soon, gently, presses against Clarke's who morph into a tired smile.

It was clear when they looked over that the other two occupants were a little shocked though neither realised it wasn't the display of affection as much as it was Lexa referring to Clarke as _Heda._ If nothing else that simple phrase showed just how much had changed between the two leaders. They were equal in every way.

"Clarke, can we talk later after i've looked over Lexa?" Abby asks softly of her daughter her nods weakly.

Lexa moves away from Clarke and towards Abby, Octavia moving past the Heda. A glint in Octavia's eyes that has Lexa pausing and turning towards the brunette.

"Clarke is too proud and selfless to tell you herself but she saved your life after TonDC. I was going to have you killed for what you knew." Lexa informs in her Commanders tone.

"Just one more thing to apologise for then, Heda. I will sit with your love while you are gone." Octavia says looking at the already asleep blonde on the bed.

Lexa simply nodded trusting that Clarke was safe with the brunette girl, she didn't even think to be embarrassed by the words that left Octavia's lips. She had, after all, every intention of claiming Clarke as her own. She refused to ignore her feelings any longer, it had not really served her any good regarding the blonde in the past.

The Commander turned and left the room with Abby beside her leading Lexa to a similar room and getting the Commander to sit on the uncomfortable bed. Lexa sat quietly complying with the doctors wishes which included struggling to remove her shirt. Lexa watched as Abby bit her lip seeing the bruises on the Commanders body.

"They didn't.. sexually assault you?" Abby hesitated to ask and Lexa frowned and shook her head.

"No. I have no doubt they may have, simply to shame me entirely before death, but it would have been after I was presented to the Ice Nations queen. I was simply taken and beaten. Clarke did more than save my life though she doesn't even know it." Lexa explains and Abby can hear the pride in the Commanders voice.

"Raven told me what you said, about Clarke finding and saving you. I'm glad she found you in time Lexa... I..." Abby trailed off and and Lexa gave the woman a curious look.

"Speak true, Abby." Lexa commands though her tone is gentle and Abby nods with a sigh.

"I think you are what Clarke needs. After everything, the mountain, TonDC pretty much since she first stepped foot on the ground. I know she loved Finn but... I think she needs you. She certainly looks at you in a way i've never seen my daughter look at anyone, even Finn." Abby explains softly and Lexa listens before nodding.

"She may need me, but no more than I need her. I changed after Costia was killed. I was the commander but... I became someone I don't want to be any more. I need Clarke more than even she knows." Lexa confesses and Abby nods a small smile of understanding on her face.

"You don't need it, but you have my blessing as far as my daughter is concerned." Abby says finally starting to assess Lexa's body again.

"Believe it or not, I appreciate that." Lexa mumbles with a faint smile.

Abby simply smiled and nodded returning to her assessing of Lexa body as the pair lapse into silence. Lexa sat silently though her body ached from her breaks and bruises thanks to the jarring ride on the back of the stallions. Abby simply replaced the splint and pressure wrap with fresh more official looking wraps.

"Looks like no major injuries outside of the two broken bones. I can give you some medicine that will help with the pain but they will make you sleepy." Abby explains after she was done and helped Lexa pull on her dirty shirt not having anything clean for the commander at present.

"Can you bring it to me in Clarke's room soon? I'd like to find Rin and ask about the army and Polis." Lexa explains standing up slowly so not to jar herself.

"Of course, I'll have one of the men find Rin and send her in to Clarke's room if you like." Abby explains and Lexa nods and gives the older woman a grateful smile before leaving and making her way quickly back to Clarke's side.

Octavia was true to her word and had remained by the blonde woman's bed while Lexa was absent but still the Commander didn't pay Octavia no mind when she entered the room, simply moving to Clarke's side and making sure the younger leader was ok. Only when she was satisfied did Lexa look over at the other brunette in the room, Octavia was watching her.

"Octavia, thank you for staying with Clarke." Lexa speaks after a moment.

"Of course. Clarke is my friend." Octavia says like its obvious and Lexa nods her head as Rin walks in.

"Heda, you sent for me." Rin states formally though she appraised the Commander to be sure she was not seriously injured.

"Rin tell me what Indra has done in my stead." Lexa orders of the warrior.

" _Sha Heda._ Indra had the main Ice Nation group followed even after it was learned you were not with them but ahead of them. She pushed the army on to Polis with the intention of reinforcing the outer and inner walls and sent a small group of us here in case the Ice Nation decided to unduly attack the Ark." Rin explains flatly.

"Good. Have someone sent out, a rider, fast, its a two hard ride but I need Indra informed of my rescue and tell her we will be riding for Polis in a week. I'm thinking of moving Camp Jaha to Polis to better protect them." Lexa informs her hand resting over Clarke's

" _Sha Heda._ " Rin all but barks before turning and leaving to carry out her orders.

Lexa turns back to Clarke and looks down at the sleeping young woman tenderly once again ignoring that Octavia even exists. Octavia watches the Commander is pleasantly surprised at the leaders apparently tender treatment of Clarke. The young grounder stands and states that she is leaving but it seems to fall on deaf ears.

Lexa shifts from foot to foot as she watches the blonde sleep but she startles almost violently when Clarke speaks and Lexa releases a sigh of annoyance when she realises what had just happened.

"Lay with me Lexa, my body ache and its cold." Clarke had said and tried to move, she made it maybe an inch but Lexa could make do.

Part of the Commander wanted to protest, not wanting to add the Clarke's discomfort but a bigger part simply wanted to be close to the young blonde again. She hesitated a moment before making her way onto the narrow cot beside Clarke her body flush against Clarke's mostly uninjured side, her head resting on the blondes chest instead of her shoulder.

Clarke weakly lifted her arm and draped it around Lexa's shoulders as she released a relaxed and happy sigh her finger tangling in the Commanders messy hair. Neither woman heard the door open and someone walk in which was something of a shock to both leaders as they were usually so on guard, both internally recognising that they felt relatively safe for the first time in a while.

Abby hesitated when she spied the girls in a slightly compromising position but it also rather warmed her heart to see the peace the two girls exuded. Clearing her throat Abby noted the way Lexa seemed to flinch a little but Abby spoke before Lexa could remove herself from the comfort of Clarke's arms.

"Its ok Commander, I just brought the medicine for you." Abby informed and Lexa didn't relax but she also didn't attempt to get up either.

"Mom... I need a blanket." Clarke muttered shivering a little.

"I'll get you one in a second baby." Abby says gently as she takes Lexa's arm and gives the commander the injection.

"Lexa why is she so cold?" Abby asks softly feeling her daughter and frowning when Clarke's temperature seems completely normal.

"Its a side effect from the Ice Nations poison. As soon as its all out of her system, probably in the morning, she will be fine." Lexa explains lifting her head from Clarke's chest only to be met with a protest from Clarke.

"She's kind of out of it, i've never seen her act like that." Abby mutters as she grabs a blanket from the small set of shelves in the room and drapes it over both young women.

"Not out of it... Commander cant leave again. She's mine. I'm keeping her." Clarke mumbles her eyes closed and its a surprise to both brunettes that she is even awake with how tired she looks.

" _Sha Hodnes._ You can keep me, i'm not going anywhere except to sleep." Lexa said already feeling sleepy.

Clarke didn't say anything else but she let out a small murmur as her body seemed to fully relax at the Commanders words. Lexa looked down at her for a moment before resting her head back on the blondes chest and blinking up at the brunette watching them both.

"Get some rest, I will see if I cant find somewhere else you both can rest more comfortably later and I will have the door guarded so no one can enter. Also the hunters are back with their kill so I will bring in some food for you both in a few hours." Abby explains and Lexa nods tiredly looking vulnerable in front of anyone went against her natured but the Commander couldn't fight it any more as she slipped into sleep.

* * *

 **Dont forget to review if you are so inclined, i can take the bad with the good.**

 ** _Trigedaslend words and phrases translated per my understanding (Source_ \- ** wiki/ **Trigedasleng** _(language) **)**

 _Sha – Yes_

 _Lukot – Friend_

 _Gona – Warrior_

 _Heda – Commander_

 _Beja – Please_

 _Hosa – Rider_

 _Branwada – Fool_

 _Gada – Girl_

 _Goufa – Child_

 _Hodnes – Love_

 _Mochof – Thank you_

 _Em Pleni – Enough_

 _Sha Hondes – Yes Love_

 _Sha Heda – Yes Commander_

 _(Klark) Kom Trikru – (Clarke) of the Tree People_


End file.
